


Sanctuary

by CrimsonKat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKat/pseuds/CrimsonKat
Summary: Drabble prompt: ThunderstormHe plays his part but in the night he needs her to be there.





	Sanctuary

He knew where he’d find her, she never strayed far anymore; always worried when he would come back, if this time he would come back at all. He knew he wasn’t supposed to want her, he was never supposed to want her; they were enemies from the beginning. Their parts in life already decided for them.

He moved quickly and silently through the shadows, careful not to be seen. Finally he reached it, their spot, the place where the walls of their world tumbled and they came together. Except this time he found it cold and empty; she wasn’t here, she wasn’t waiting for him.

How could this be? He needed to see her, needed to feel the warmth of her presence, to touch her one last time and know there was something worth living for when the fight was over. He needed her to know the truth he kept buried in his heart.

Delicate hands wrapped around his waist and came to rest on his chest. He brought her fingers to his lips, kissed the tips before bringing her around and into his arms. He kissed her soundly on the mouth, stealing the very breath from her lungs. Even breathless she gave him what he needed; strength and inner calm.

“We’ll get through this, just be true to your heart and know that I love you.”

“Anything can happen out there. I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you.”

She presses her finger to his lips, “play the part, Draco, do what they expect of you and survive, for me, for us. Then, we can be together.”

Lighting slashes across the sky, illuminating their sanctuary; he could see the desire in her eyes and was certain the same was reflecting in his own. The thunder crashed, long and loud; the storm had arrived, their time was up for now.

She kissed him one last time, he held her body in a tight embrace, terrified it would be the last time. He whispers the words he’s held close to his heart, “I love you, Hermione.” 

Her tears mix with the rain, the thunder booms loudly, drawing out the sound of his steps as he leaves to fight against all they both hold dear.


End file.
